


A Victory's Aftermath

by mythical_song_wolf



Series: A Real Kalos League Victory & Its Aftermath [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Gen, Kalos-chihou | Kalos, Pokemon Battle, other characters not mentioned in tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythical_song_wolf/pseuds/mythical_song_wolf
Summary: What if Ash felt something off when Lysandre spoke to him the night before his match? What if he acted on that instinct? What would happen if he changed a few small things to win that fight against Alain?Here's what comes after when he does.Sequel to Kalos League Victory
Relationships: Alan | Alain & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Eureka | Bonnie & Zygarde, Gekkouga | Greninja & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Rocket-dan | Team Rocket & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: A Real Kalos League Victory & Its Aftermath [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565011
Comments: 24
Kudos: 246





	1. Kalos Crumbles

**Author's Note:**

> Parts of this chapter was made long before I lost interest and others after it. Everything's a hot mess because I havent touched this in a while

Lance is a busy man, with being the Champion of two regions, a Pokemon G-Man, and a Pokemon Trainer. Life can get busy with all the paperwork from the League and G-Men, as well as keeping him and his team fit for battle.

Today was surprisingly different. This year’s Pokemon League Conferences are coming to a close in some regions, and in others will go on for a bit longer due to the sheer amount of trainers participating.

In Kanto and Johto, the quarter-finales will be happening tomorrow for both conferences.

There are many strong trainers this year, but none of them have much of a connection with their team or they have too much confidence to the point of arrogance.

Whoever the victor is, they won’t survive a second against Will’s team, especially now with that Gothitelle and Meowstic on his team.

Lance reviews the video feed from the octofinals and picks apart what the trainers did wrong.

Forgot basic type advantage, and they didn’t even think of a counter strategy for it.

That Pokemon’s not trained enough.

The trainer’s hesitant, making the Pokemon hesitant and confused as well.

... Cheating. There’s a no healing items used in battle rule for a reason. Lance’s not so distant ancestors was one of the reasons for it.

Half way through the videos, Lance doesn’t see much potential in any of the trainers so far. Some are either strong _or_ tactical, even the few that are both have something _missing_ that would truly make them League worthy.

For the remaining fights, Lance resigns himself to a disappointment winning the League this year.

That’s until he reaches the last video. Where he watches a teal haired girl and her Pikachu defeat several of her opponent’s Pokemon with a Thunderbolt that puts some Raichu to shame.

Once the girl is victorious, she runs up and hugs her Pikachu, who happily leaps into her arms as the two celebrate their victory.

Lance has seen her before. Last year’s Silver Conference if he’s correct, seems like the kid has moved onto Kanto. Ayumi is her name.

A part of Lance’s mind brings back the memory of another trainer and his Pikachu. Of the trainer who was at the heart of the Shamouti Crisis. Of the Pikachu who was possessed by Groudon itself to quell the Kyorgre under the control of a human’s cruelty.

How is that boy and his Pikachu now?

As if fate could read his mind, his phone rings.

“Hello?... Ash! It’s been a while, how have you been? Congratulations on making it to the semi-finals by the way,” Lance says, his form relaxing immensely. After hearing what happened to Ash in Sinnoh, Lance has been keeping personal tabs on the boy, because if any legal matters relating to the legends and myths the boy encounters pops up, Kanto will be the ones dealing with his case. Lance frowns as Ash chatters on slowly from the other side, “... I see. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Did you tell Diantha about this?... I see. Alright, we’ll explain it once we’re there. See you, bye.”

* * *

Cynthia has always tries explore her region as much as she can to scout out trainers aiming for the League and monitor their growth, because even if they can’t win a League, they have potential to be Gym Leaders or even Elite Four Members some day.

This year has given her nothing, even last year bared barely any fruit.

She didn’t even bother watching it in person this year, opting to spend time with family.

The quarter-finals have come to a close, and Cynthia reviews the footage, trying to find _some_ hint of potential in this year’s batch of trainers.

In the end, she’s disappointed, so she goes and looks at the preliminary rounds and sees if the good trainers were accidentally weeded out there.

Once again, nothing. But something does pique her interest, a girl who seems to be a huge fan of Flint— by her hair and outfit being full on _Flint_ — using a Ditto, which transforms into an Infernape.

You’d think that the Infernape Ditto transforms into would be Flint’s, but it’s not considering it’s moveset.

Mach Punch and Flare Blitz are to be expected, but no one expects _Dig_. Flamethrower is also a bit of a surprise.

Cynthia recalls an Infernape with that exact moveset and a fire that burned hotter than even Flint’s Infernape’s.

A wistful smile spreads on her face as she recalls that boy and his courage in the face of legends.

“Gar.” Garchomp nudges her, breaking her out of her nostalgia and points to her buzzing phone.

* * *

He did it.

He won.

He actually finally won!

Down in the arena Ash and Pikachu cry tears of joy, the rest of his team having come out to comfort their friends and celebrate with them.

Up in the stands, Bonnie is screaming her little voice hoarse while jumping with Serena.

Team Rocket tries to contain their own tears from spilling, because their twerp _won_.

* * *

In other parts of the world in many other regions, others celebrate the win of the boy and his Pikachu. The boy who has helped, befriended, or fought with them.

Some of the elder Kanto Gym Leaders feel a sense of pride at the boy that has gone through so much growth since they first met him. Various other Gym Leaders watch as the boy and his Pikachu are announced winners of the Kalos League.

 _Finally._ Some of them think. _You did it._

Brock sits back, his face hurting from how much he’s smiling, he laughs as if Ash winning felt so impossible and ridiculous that when it’s finally happened, he can’t help but feel insanely ecstatic.

Delia cries and cheers for her son, and all of Pallet cheers for and with her. A few are running through the streets to go to her and congratulate and celebrate with her.

Ash’s friends, new and old, close or not, near-strangers and life-long companions, all celebrate his victory. Even Ash’s rivals cheer for his achievement.

Ash’s Pokemon, both the ones with him in the arena, in the lab, far off free or training, all celebrate with him.

Alain sulks on his end, on his knees in frustration over the defeat. He punches the ground in anger before that anger fades as quickly as it came. Charizard roars weakly for him and snaps him out of his thoughts.

“You did great Charizard, thank you,” Alain whispers, petting Charizard’s snout. Alain’s, and soon enough Charizard’s, gaze shifts to Ash and his team celebrating.

He sees their tears.

He sees their joy.

He sees their _bond._

A bond that Alain can’t compete with, with his team.

But are any of the Pokemon he used today really _his?_ They were given to him by Lysandre at the last minute so he could be in the League, even Metagross was given to him, albeit as a Metang.

With the bonds Ash and his Pokemon have compared to Alain’s own team, he was doomed to lose from the start. The only reason he could even compete with Ash during this fight is because of Bisharp’s Guillotine and Charizard.

Charizard nudges him, snapping him out of his thoughts. Charizard jerks its head towards Ash, and Alain understands.

The two get up and approach the victor.

* * *

Ash and his team eventually come down from the high of the victory as Alain approaches them.

Greninja and Charizard share a firm handshake as their trainers do as well.

“That was an amazing battle Alain!” Ash says, as the two part from the handshake.

Alain nods, “Let’s battle again someday. I’ve had so much fun battling you and your team. Congratulations, _Champion._ ”

Ash nods, already excited for their next match.

In the stands, Diantha and Sycamore clap, as do the others sitting next to them.

* * *

Ash is soon greeted by his friends as he waits for the awards ceremony to begin.

Bonnie leaps into his arms, screaming out “Congratulations!” repeatedly. Her voice sounding faint and squeaky, probably from all the screaming she did. He heard her.

Clemont and Ash share a firm hug and congratulations.

“You did great Ash! I knew you could do it!” Serena says, with the same unrelenting support since the day they met, “Amazing battling out there Pikachu!”

“Pikachu!” Pikachu nuzzles Serena’s cheek as a thank you.

The rest of Ash’s friends congratulate him, before a knock comes in from the door.

“Who is it?” Ash asks, tilting his head.

“May we speak with Ash alone?” A woman asks, peeking a part of her face from behind the door.

Clemont and the rest of their friends look puzzled, before Clemont asks, “If you don’t mind me asking, but who is ‘we’?”

“A couple of old friends,” A man replies.

They open the door to reveal themselves, and Clemont and Sawyer _scream._

* * *

Cynthia speaks with someone on the phone, her tone silent, serious, and calculating as she paces around the room. Elsewhere Lance pulls on a jacket before swooshing his cape on.

“Alright bye,” She closes off before petting her confused Garchomp, “Looks like we’re going to Kalos buddy.”

“Gar?”

Cynthia grabs her coat and struts out the door.

* * *

Clemont and Sawyer, even after they’ve stopped screaming, are still frozen in shock at the fact that _the_ Champion of two regions are right here before them. The Kanto and Johto Champion Lance, and the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia. Right there. Before their very eyes.

The others, sans Ash and Pikachu, are in varying levels of shock, but all frozen nonetheless.

“So, is it alright if you kids gives a moment to speak to Ash?” Cynthia asks, to which the kids nod before shuffling out, dragging the two frozen boys out with them.

**Click.**

Several beats pass as they await for pure silence from the other side of the door.

“Nice to see you again Pikachu, you’re looking great,” Lance comments, breaking the tension before Pikachu nuzzles his cheek.

Pikachu leaps into Cynthia’s arms, “Amazing battling out there, the both of you,” Cynthia says, scratching underneath Pikachu’s chin.

“Thanks,” Ash replies, giving them a blinding smile, “I honestly still can’t believe it... I swear I’m going to wake up and find out this is all some cruel dream before I lose in the real fight.”

Pikachu squeaks sadly before lightly _zapping_ Ash, “Ow! Hey!”

The two adults chuckle, “Well, now you’re sure that it’s definitely not a dream,” Cynthia states, “Now, would it be alright for us to meet your team? It’s been a while since I’ve seen Infernape.”

“Sure.” He pulls out the Pokeballs and then the room erupts in the sound of Ash’s team.

* * *

Alain stares at Charizard’s Pokeball, “Through this battle with Ash and his Pokemon... this defeat will help us grow. Let’s go fight Mega Evolutions again. We just need a bit more energy.”

* * *

The cheering of the crowd is almost deafening as Ash receives the trophy. Both Pokemon and trainer smiling brighter than the sun reflecting off of the trophy this fine day. As the League officials go through the many formalities, Pikachu’s ears twitch at something and Ash tenses.

Once all formalities have been done, Ash spots Alain approaching him once more.

“Ah! Alain—”

“Pika!” Pikachu squeaks, looking up at the sky, cheeks sparking.

Ash and Alain turn their gaze skyward to see dozens of green specs flying overhead.

Not a moment later, dark vines attack the stadium and the people scatter.

Ash’s gaze flickers around before stopping to Clemont and Serena running after Bonnie, while Shauna and the others evacuate. He turns to Alain and tells him Mairin’s in the stadium too.

* * *

Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Mairin, and Alain all converge at the entrance. They see it. They see Zygrade. Except it’s red and wrecking havoc instead of protecting.

Pikachu’s eyes turn to a small area of the city glowing green, Ash sees it too. Then Bonnie comments on and it and she _knows_ Squishy is there, despite not seeing it. She _knows._

Bonnie runs off, with Clemont following after giving them some communicators just as Noivern and Talonflame arrive.

“Clemont— Shoot. Talonflame, go with Clemont. Noivern, take Goodra, Sceptile, and Infernape with you to protect Bonnie,” Ash requests, “Serena, take Unfezant and Hawlucha with you.”

* * *

“Now, hurry!” Sawyer commands, before a wave of people dash through the opening he and the others made.

“We’ll make a path so you can all evacuate!” Tierno announces, before Shauna, Trevor and Tierno bring out their Pokemon.

A Swellow hovers above them and guides the people out.

In another part of the city, Professor Sycamore is also helping civilians evacuate.

A vine appears before him but a Staraptor mows it down. The Staraptor stands near him as he recalls the future Olympia foresaw.

At another end of the stadium, Diantha is aided by a Dragonite and Garchomp in protecting the people.

“Is this anything like you’ve seen as a Pokemon G-Man, Lance?” Diantha asks, “Cynthia, have any of the legends you’ve read spoken about something like this? I know you don’t specialize in Kalos Mythos but still.”

“Sadly, neither of us have anything. I’m sorry,” Cynthia replies.

“All we can do is help protect the Pokemon and find out who made the Legendary Pokemon wreck such havok and make them pay,” Lance tries to assure, before they all leap back into the fray to protect the people.


	2. Aid & Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks. Ash???? Doing a thing???? Probably OOC but I do not care at this point yall im tired.
> 
> Team Rocket helps, as do Cynthia and Lance (though, not as much as they'd like. Damn Ash's Chosen Oneness and the fact that this isn't their region)

“Lance?”

“Cynthia?”

The two stared at each other for a few moments, before they both ask, “What are you doing here? I’m here by a friends request!”

The two paused once more, before a chuckle snapped them out of it, “Hi Lance! Hi Cynthia!”

“Pika Pikachu! Pika Pikachu!”  _ Hi Lance! Hi Cynthia! _

“Ash!” The two greet, before staring at each other once more and releasing sighing.

“So, Ash, why did you invite both of us to watch the Kalos League?” Cynthia asked, as the three walk out of the airport.

Lance nods, “While I’m proud that you’ve made it to the finals, you aren’t one to invite people so abruptly and I think your mother would love to watch you in the finals in person.”

“Mh,” Ash hummed thoughtfully, as a shadow drapes over him as they turn the corner into the alley, “I feel like something bad is going to happen, whether it's during my final match or after the League, I’m not sure. I told Diantha, and she’s gotten two seats situated for both of you, so in case something goes awry, you two are at a good vantage point.”

Cynthia hums, “Though, considering how many strong trainers were in the Kalos League this year, shouldn’t you have counted on them?”

Ash shakes his head, “I don’t know them well enough to know that they aren’t  _ part _ of whatever scheme is brewing underneath the surface. Plus, a large amount of them left the moment they lost. I haven’t seen  _ any _ of the other trainers who could use Mega Evolution after they lost their matches, outside of Sawyer and Trevor.”

They continued on silently as the day rises upon them. The day of Ash’s final fight in the Kalos League. The day where he will finally taste victory.

Once at the front of Hotel Richissime, Lance asks, “What brought this on so suddenly?”

Ash glanced towards Prism Tower, “Lysandre, the owner of Lysandre Labs, came and spoke with me last night while my team and I were training. Something was... off about the conversation. He spoke about me and Greninja’s ability in a way that wasn’t like it’s a scientific marvel for the good of the world, but of something  _ else _ .”

“Like what?”

“Murder.”

The two flinched back, not expecting Ash to be so blunt. But then again, so much of  _ this _ Ash has surprised them. He spoke with a level of intelligence and maturity that Lance saw the potential of and what Cynthia saw he lacked in Unova but had hints of in Sinnoh.

Ash stepped back, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, “Sorry, I’m just on edge. Not many serious, world ending incidents have popped up around me this region. Or at least, not to the same caliber as previous regions.”

The two slowly eased down as they enter the hotel and waited for staff to assist them.

“Did you have any back up plans in case we didn’t show up?” Lance asked.

“Yeah, I got all of my other Pokemon to be temporarily transferred to Professor Sycamore’s lab.”

“Will you be using any of them in your upcoming match?” Cynthia asked, a smile on her lips.

Ash smiled, a glint of the child the two met glimmering through, with a hint of mischief in his eyes, “You’ll just have to wait and see.”

“We look forward to it,” Lance stated, before the two were escorted to their hotel rooms.

* * *

“Professor.”

“Ash, why are you up so early— no, wait, it’s night there right?” Tracey asked, rubbing his eye.

“It’s about 10pm here, so I’ve still got time.”

“But still, don’t you have a match tomorrow?”

“About that,” Ash said, his tone shifting dramatically, “I’ve asked Professor Sycamore and...”

...

...

“Ash that’s crazy! Professor Sycamore’s Lab can’t hold all of your Pokemon! Even if we didn’t add in the herd of Tauros, it’s still a lot!” Tracey scolds.

“I know.”

Tracey flinched at the firmness in Ash’s tone, and pauses to consider, before sighing, “Alright. I’ll make sure all of them are there by the time your match starts. Do you have any particular Pokemon you want to transfer first?”

“Yes.”

* * *

Ash and Pikachu were both off the moment they awoke, and dashed towards the Professor’s lab.

“Good morning!” Ash greeted, to a still sleepy lab team, and a very happy Garchomp.

“Morning Ash,” They replied, with varying levels of enthusiasm.

Professor Sycamore yawned, before pointing towards the field of the lab, “Most of them should be in there, the more energetic ones are going to stay at Professor Oak’s lab longer.”

“Thanks!”

“Pipika!”

Ash entered the conservation area and was quickly tossed into a hug by several of his Pokemon.

Ash laughed, happy and sweet, “Nice to see you guys too! I want you guys to meet some new friends. Let’s go! Greninja, Hawlucha, Talonflame, Goodra, Noivern!”

Talonflame and the rest of Ash’s birds quickly clicked together and flew around each other playfully, while the others integrated fine with the remainder of Ash’s Pokemon.

Greninja stood back with Ash and Pikachu, as Sceptile, Charizard, and Infernape approached them. Greninja glared at Sceptile and Charizard, challenging them. To which Sceptile flashes his blades at the water type, while Charizard huffed out a puff of his flames, which are a near white in colour.

Ash stepped away from Greninja’s side to greet his Pokemon. Infernape, Ash, and Pikachu share a firm hug, while Sceptile and Ash bump fists.

Charizard and Greninja glared at the other, Sceptile and Hawlucha push the two apart as Ash stepped in.

“Greninja, this is Charizard. Charizard, this is Greninja,” Ash introduced, with Pikachu repeating the statement. The two begrudgingly share a far too firm handshake, before Ash sighs and turns to Charizard, “Nice to see you, all of you again.”

Charizard roared, causing some of Ash’s Kalos team to flinch back from the sheer power of it. Greninja stood his ground, a Water Shuriken forming in his palms.

Then Charizard launches a Flamethrower into Ash’s face.

**Boom!**

_ “What the hell are you doing?!” _ Greninja screamed, another Water Shuriken forming on his other hand. Hawlucha and Talonflame stand ready to launch back as well.

The smoke clears and shows Pikachu between the two, his tail soaking wet,  _ “Greninja, stand down.” _

_ “But he—” _

_ “Ash’s  _ **_fine_ ** _ , it’s just how Charizard greets him.”  _ Greninja continues to stand his ground, but Pikachu’s sparks are spreading all around him and the others, causing Greninja to back down.

“I’m fine Greninja, like Pikachu said, that’s how Charizard greets me and shows me his progress,” Ash informed, smiling at them like that Flamethrower was something to brush off, “Charizard, you’ve gotten even stronger since last time! I’m guessing you’ve been training with the others since you got back to the lab?”

Charizard growled happily,  _ “Yes! I’ve been working on making my Flamethrower as strong as Infernape’s Flare Blitz!” _

Talonflame perked up,  _ “How strong is his Flare Blitz?” _

Ash chuckled, “Well, Infernape, can you give us a demonstration?”

_ “Alright!” _ Infernape does as requested and blue flames surround his form and his launches forward.

Ash’s Kalos team gapped and awe at the flames.

_ “Woah,” _ Noivern gasped.

_ “Blue flames, I’ve only ever seen them on the elders of my flock when I was a hatchling,” _ Talonflame cawed.

Greninja nods,  _ “I’ve only ever seen blue flames on...” _

“Alain’s Mega Charizard?” Ash and Pikachu said in unison, Greninja nods blankly, still shocked by Infernapes flames.

“Infernape will be joining us in the battle against Alain,” Ash said, “Noivern, you haven’t gotten much training since you evolved, are you okay with not battling today?”

Noivern takes a moment to think before nodding,  _ “Yes. I want us to win. Alain’s Charizard is strong and I can only imagine how strong the rest of his team is.” _

“Thank you.”

_ “Ash,” _ Talonflame chirped, hopping over to him,  _ “Can I also step away from this fight?” _

“Why?”

_ “I want to stay with Noivern, and I think one of the others would better to keep Alain on his toes.” _

“Are you sure?”

_ “Yes.” _

Pikachu walked to Talonflame,  _ “You and Noivern can come to the stadium to watch if you want to. You both know the way.” _

Talonflame nodded, before Ash, Pikachu and the rest of the Finals team leave to discuss.

* * *

Malva left them. Malva left them to their own devices and an entire region wondering what the hell interrupted the awards ceremony.

They might not be the “good guys,” but they sure as hell aren’t the bad guys in this situation! The people  _ need _ to know what’s happening, because  _ someone _ needs to archive this. So history doesn’t repeat itself.

Jessie takes the helm, as Meowth and James point the camera to her, “Dear viewers, reporting live from Lumiose Stadium. During the closing ceremony of the Kalos League, a terrible calamity has struck! A group of strange vines suddenly attacked and is quickly consuming all of Lumiose City. What is happening? I, Musamoto, will continue this emergency live broadcast, and if the crew and I can help as many people as possible.”

**Boom!**

Vines erupt from behind the James and Meowth, causing them to turn and scream.

A Charizard roars, before burning the vine down with white hot flames.

“It’s—”

Runner-up Alain, are what the people are expecting.

“-Pokemon League Victor Ash Ketchum! And his Charizard!”

People do a double take on that, because Ketchum has a  _ Charizard?! And he  _ didn’t  _ use it in his battle with Alain?! _

Ash looks down, his eyes a dangerous orange in the like of his Charizard’s flames. His eyes briefly flick with recognition before he realizes what they’re doing.

“If anyone still in the city is watching or listening in on this, please evacuate! Help each other! Protect each other! Watch over your friends! Family! Watch over those who have no one! Because not all of us who can fight can be everywhere at once.”

Jessie makes a signal to cute the broadcast. Charizard drops down to them before Ash gets off.

“Thank you, I think the public really needed that,” James says, lowering the camera.

Ash nods, “Do you three have any idea who could’ve caused this? I have an inkling, but I can’t say for sure.”

“I think it’s that tall Lysandre man, Malva said something about him before she ditched us,” Jessie replies, as she grumpily carries some equipment to the helicopter.

“Ah, so my hunch was right.”

“Speakin’ of hunches, was it yous that got Lance and Cynthia to come over? I saw ‘em in the stands next to dis region’s Champ and Professor,” Meowth asks, as he steps off of Wobbuffet.

“Yes it was. I had a feeling something bad was about to happen... you know how every time I got into a new region, some sort of tragedy related to the region’s legendary Pokemon happens?”

“You mean you’re Chosen One statues catching up with you and bringing upon a more realistic apocalypse than the face paced ones that felt like terribly written movies?” James says, as he places the final box into the helicopter.

“Pretty much— hey, can I ask a favour of you three?” They turn to him, “Can you bring Serena, and this girl, Mairin, to a facility to retrieve her Chespin? I think it’s owned by Team Flare, and while I already gave Serena Unfezant and Hawlucha for protection, I don’t think either of them have enough experience with these sorts of things.”

“Then why didn’t you get one of your other Pokemon to go with her?”

“All of them are currently helping with evacuations and protecting the people, I think they’re stretched out pretty thin right now so I don’t know if I can find one experienced enough to help them in time.”

Team Rocket contemplates, for a moment, before nodding. Ash smiles, before climbing onto Charizard.

“Thanks! I knew I could rely on you three when the going gets tough!”

“Hey! Wait! Somethin’s going on!” Meowth exclaims as the Team Flare Logo appears on the screen.

All over Kalos, screens flash with the burning logo of Team Flare, before Lysandre’s face appears.

“My dear Kalos region, as well as the world beyond: My name is Lysandre. Team Flare, an organization formed under my will, hereby declares: We will rebuild this world into a more beautiful place.” The screen changes to show Zygarde, red and rampaging, “This Pokemon is called Zygarde. It’s the Legendary Pokemon that ensures order in Kalos. We have joined forces with the Protector as fellow guardians of the order. Zygarde is angered by the injustices done by humanity. The order of the world has long since been distrubed. Humans are nothing but fools. When there is only so much of one thing, it is hoarded by those with power. Leaving the weak to suffer. The only way to create a truly beautiful world… one without conflict or theft, is to reduce the number of lives. Only the chosen ones... will live to see tomorrow! We, Team Flare, with Zygarde’s aid will carry out the punishment!”

Lysandre continues on about this ‘beautiful world’ he plans on creating from the ashes of the old.

Ash and Team Rocket have long since tuned it out.

“So, he’s planning on being judge, jury, and executioner?” James mutters, “That’s no better than that Cyrus from Sinnoh.”

“True,” Jessa comments, “But Lysandre’s goal is to tackle the problem of limited resources by lessening the lives that consume them. Cyrus was simply insane, not wanting a world without emotion.”

“Both their goals are faulty,” Ash says, “Lysandre’s goal cannot be justified at any point because he’s planning on enslaving a Legendary Pokemon to commit genocide on the people it should be protecting. Cyrus was simply planning on taking everything back to the beginning, which is a bit more merciful as it’s painless.”

Meowth turns to Ash, “So, where will we be picking up your friends?”

“South Boulevard, south of Prism Tower. They’re in the Pokemon Centre with some of my other Pokemon.” Ash flies off without another word.

“Good luck, Twerp,” James mutters, the others humming in agreement.

* * *

Ash meets up with Alain atop his own Charizard, along with Lance on his Dragonite and Cynthia on her Braviary. The four start to discuss the evacuation, it seems that Diantha is gathering her Gym Leaders.

But then is trails back to Lysandre and his broadcast.

“Alain.” Alain flinches by the tone in Ash’s voice, “Aren’t you and Lysandre working together or something?”

Alain flinches, “I-... He was the one to give me this Keystone and Charizard’s Mega Stone.”

“Did he ask anything you could do for him in return for those?”

“He—” It all clicks together. The battles. The gifts. The requests. Everything.

“Alain?”

Alain takes in a sharp breath, before shakily saying, “He... he asked me to gather Mega Evolution energy by... by mega evolving and... and battling other mega evolved Pokemon... he... he must be using that energy to—”

“- Control Zygarde.”

Alain nods, “He... he asked me to battle Zygarde a while back... I- I won. I... I  _ helped _ them capture... Zygarde... I... I  _ caused _ this...  _ all _ of this... is because of... me.”

Ash’s expression is cold yet burningly furious, his fists clenching, shaking, as he takes that information in. Cynthia and Lance are stone faced, but their eyes... pitiful? Sympathy? Alain can’t tell the difference.

Ash growls, and Alain expects to be slapped— or- or  _ something. _ Something other than the gentle hand on his shoulder and understanding gaze Ash gives him.

“You can still fix this. You can either wallow in this defeat or pick yourself back up to do  _ better. _ To  _ be _ better.” Ash smiles at him, bright, determined, and hopeful. Alain nods. “Then, let’s go.”

“Where?”

“Let’s try finding one of his admins. Evil Teams like these usually have a few scattered around to cause trouble. They’ll take us right to him.”

Alain raises an eyebrow and vaguely gestures to Lance and Cynthia, “Are you sure?”

“...They’ll take you and me to him. As for Lance and Cynthia, they’d be smart in avoiding them. But right now—” Ash turns to the two Champions— “You two are needed with damage control alongside Diantha.”

“Ash, are you sure you and Alain will be alright?” Lance asks.

“We’ll see. Let’s go Alain.”

Cynthia and Lance watch them leave. They know Ash is capable. He wasn’t chosen by Lugia, Azelf, Zekrom, and the Rota Kingdom for nothing.

“He’ll be fine. He has Pikachu with him, after all.”

* * *

Ash lets himself get knocked out by some Team Flare goons and get strapped up into a strange machine.

“Oh?” One of the grunts says, looking at the Pokemon from Ash’s Pokeball belt, “I didn’t know he had a Snivy.”

Another grunt flinches back as they enter the room, “Oh my Arceus. He’s  _ that _ Ash Ketchum?!”

“What other Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town would there be?”

“Ash Ketchum was the boy prophesied to help save the world alongside Lugia during the Shamoutia Crisis! And he did!”

“What?”

Another grunt chimes in, “He’s also the one who saved the Professor’s Garchomp early this year.”

“What? Who the hell is this kid? Some kinda prophesied Chosen One or some crap?” They snarl, before everyone in the room bursts into a fit of laughs, “Yeah,  _ right. _ As if a kid like him could do all that.”

“Oh he  _ is _ ,” Lysandre says as he enters the room, waving a tablet around, “Ash Ketchum. The hero of Rota Kingdom. The hero of willpower, chosen by Azelf. The hero of ideals, chosen by Zekrom. The boy from pallet down that has a history of defying the plans of those who wanted to change the world. Team Aqua and Team Magma, Team Plasma. Team Galactic.”

“So,” Xerosic starts, standing at the doorway, “We’re containing this boy and attempting to harness the very power that makes him and his Greninja so special?”

Greninja, and the rest of Ash’s Pokemon, all struggle against the binds they’ve been put in. Soon enough Xerosic’s Malamar knock them out with Hypnosis, strangely enough, Pikachu resists the lull of sleep.

“It seems that his Pikachu is also quite special,” Lysandre adds, petting said Pokemon, “And yes, Xerosic. That’s the plan. The energy from the bond phenomenon is similar— if not greater— to that of mega evolution, we can use that energy to control Zygarde’s other half when it comes. Send Alain to me when things are ready.”

“Of course, sir.”

* * *

As the sunsets, the city continues to crumble. Bonnie tries so desperately to go to Squishy, even flying on Ash’s Noivern she can’t catch up as the vines keep rapidly spreading.

“Infernape use Flare Blitz! Sceptile, Leaf Blade! Ice Beam!” Bonnie commands, before the Pokemon do as her command and destroy a few rows of vines so they can advance. Before another vine sprouts before her, “Boomburst, Noivern!”

Another vine creeps behind them as they advance, but someone else is creeping behind the vines.

Meanwhile Clemont and Clembot meet up on the way to Prism Tower, both rushing to save Clemont’s gym.

Both siblings were confronted by Blaziken Mask on their way to the Tower, and neither of them were backing down. Bonnie isn’t leaving behind her friend, and Clemont isn’t abandoning his gym. Not anymore.

Blaziken Mask follows Bonnie to protect her.

Noivern stops, glancing to Bonnie with the rest of Ash’s Pokemon.

“Dedenne?” Dedenne peeks out of her bag.

“Bonnie?”

Bonnie blinks, “Squishy’s... they’re in pain. Let’s hurry.”

Soon enough, Clemont, Bonnie, Blaziken Mask, and the Champions all meet at the front entrance of Prism Tower. All of them pale and gasp at the sight of Ash and his team being crucified atop the tower.

Lance’s Dragonite, Cynthia’s Garchomp, and Ash’s Pokemon ready to attack.

Two Team Flare Admins with an Army of Elite Grunts block them, but Bonnie pays no attention to that as she watches Squishy turn into Zygarde with everyone else turning to look as well.

The Two Zygarde stand opposite of each other while the trainers take on the Admins and grunts, with Bonnie joining into the fray without any hesitation as she commands Ash’s Pokemon. 

* * *

Lysandre continues to random on exposition, confirming Alain’s assumptions and fears. But he isn’t letting that hold him back, as slowly steps away from the man that’s given him so much and is now taking everything away from so many. He hopes to be able to get up to Ash and his team, hoping to free at least one of them.

“That pure wish of yours... huh?” Lysandre turns to find Alain is gone, he looks up to see Alain atop a higher ledge of the tower, closer to Ash. Trying to free him.

Lysandre’s hand twitches, before it reaches for his Pokeballs.

“Alain look out!”

* * *

Team Rocket lands the helicopter in a patch opened up by some aiding Pokemon and trainers.

“We’ve come to pick up Mairin and Serena,” Meowth says, opening the door.

“Why?” That quarterfinalist— Sawyer was it?- asks, eyeing them suspiciously.

“We were sent by Ash.”

“He’s right, didn’t you see them on the broadcast?” Shauna says, as the girls they’re looking for emerge from the Pokemon Center.

Mairin and Serena leave with them, heading off to Lysandre Labs with the Professor.

“Serena.” Serena looks to Jessie, “Did Ash give you any of his Pokemon by any chance?”

“He did, why do you ask?”

“I think you might need them where we’re going. If we’re correct, the location her Chespin is at is probably swarmed with Team Flare goons, or at least protected by a few of their strongest members.”

“Right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the writing style seemed to change at some point during this, that's because a part of this was written much earlier (around the time of the first chapter) than the later parts


	3. Build Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small shifts. More time. Ash's Plot Armour has been unequipped for the most part I think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I return. For anyone who's reading this in the far future if it's finished, I wrote this chapter months after the last one and at this point it's just low-effort because I've forgotten any plotline I might've had in mind for this thing and now I'm just winging it.

“Alain watch out!”

**Boom!**

“Rawr!” Charizard growls as he counters Pyroar’s Flamethrower with his own, no longer the weak Charmeleon that he could abuse to get Alain to do Lysandre’s bidding.

“Thank you, Charizard!”

Charizard growls in acknowledgement before him and his trainer gasp as they’re both suddenly lifted.

Ash gasps, “That Malamar—!”

Lysandre glances between his Malamar and Ash, his face mildly amused as if this is all some game to him, “Oh? You two know each other? Good, no need to get acquainted then. As I was saying...”

* * *

Dark Pulses clash with a Hyper Beam.

“What?!”

“How could one attack stop our four?!”

Lance chuckles, “I’m not the Champion of the Indigo League for nothing now, am I? Dragonite Ice Beam!”

“Garchomp, Dragon Claw!” Cynthia’s Garchomp mows down several grunts’ Pokemon, while Clemont, Bonnie, Blaziken Mask, and Clembot’s Pokemon (well, Ash’s in Bonnie’s case) all fight off the other wave of grunts, before Bonnie beelines for the two fighting Legends.

* * *

“Ah, kids,” Diantha says, turning to Sawyer, Trevor, Shauna, and Tierno, “Thank you four again so much for helping in this time of crisis, what areas do we still need to clear out?”

“None I believe, ma’am. I’m pretty sure it's thanks in part by the help of your Krookodile and the other Pokemon provided.”

“Krookodile? Sawyer, you should know I don’t  _ have _ a Krookodile.”

Shauna blinks, “Then who’s Pokemon are they?” She gestures towards a Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Swellow, and Heracross. The Bulbasaur and Bayleef bring out their vines to spell something out.

“Oh.”

Tierno blinks, before his eyes shift to a stunned Sawyer. Trevor turns to look at Sawyer and asks, “How did you not know this?”

* * *

Ash and his team furiously flail in the hold of the cuffs holding them back.

Snivy whips her vines on the orbs on her feet and hands, her tail flailing. Charizard launches Flamethrowers at the cuffs while also smacking his tail against it. Pikachu futility tries to use shock and Iron Tail the spheres on his paws. Greninja slams his tongue on the cuffs.

Their trainer can only wiggle in defiance before Lysandre sees Z1 lifted up and gives the signal to start harnessing Ash and Greninja’s energy.

Ash and Greninja’s screams tear through the air like a knife through butter. Lance and Cynthia take a pause before they swiftly return to the battle with renewed fury.

While a Gible, a Glalie, and an Oshawott pause from their evacuation efforts to look at the tower with pained expressions, before a Quilava calls out for them and they continue on.

* * *

“Braixen, Fire Blast! Pancham, Dark Pulse!” Serena commands from the chopper as they try to make their descent.

“Icy Wind, in coming!” James warns, getting ready for impact.

“Unfezant, Sylveon, counter with Air Cutter and Fairy Wind!” Serena calls out, bringing out the Pokemon in question.

“How are we going to get in like this?” Mairin asks, noticing that they’re at a stalemate. But then she spots Hawlucha from the corner of her eye, barreling towards Weavile with X-Scissor.

They all gasp in relief once the Icy Wind stops and aim to make a landing.

Hawlucha cries out,  _ “Watch out!” _

They turn to the side and see a Venoshock launching towards them—

**Boom!**

“Huh?” Serena mutters as the smoke clears. It didn’t make contact. Why—?

“Steven!” Mairin calls out in relief as the man in question hovers between them and the Drapion atop his silver Metagross.

* * *

Clemont and Clembot hack into the door and swiftly knock out the grunts for Clembot to go and release the Zygarde while Clemont deals with Xerosic.

Clemont flinches at the sight of his Malamar before bringing out Ash’s Talonflame to fight alongside his team to take on Xerosic’s.

* * *

Z1 is now under Team Flare’s control, and Bonnie desperately tries to call out to her friend. Sceptile, Infernape, and Noivern try to keep her out of harmsway as much as possible, but they see her stubborn determination to call out to her friend and the older two can’t help but be reminded of their trainer.

Blaziken Mask is much more firm in trying to keep Bonnie out of danger.

But Bonnie can’t not help Squishy. She can feel its pain. Its cry for help. She needs to help it. She needs to save Squishy.

* * *

Ash faintly hears the pained cry of a Pokemon, the cry piercing through his and Greninja’s own screams. He feels himself slip into unconsciousness despite fighting against it.

He feels the painful buzz of the drain surround him as he slips into the darkness.

* * *

Alain watches Ash close his eyes and fall lip, he hears the cry of his team calling out to their trainer.

“Ash!” He tries, hoping and praying that he’s still alive and breathing— please.

He hears Lysandre monologue and bask in his victory, delving into his reasoning for doing all this. People were selfish and greedy once upon a time, he gave and he gave and he gave to them, but they always wanted more.

How this leads to Lysandre thinking  _ ah, yes, genocide is the answer! _ Alain will never know.

He snaps himself out of his fear, fury, and worry for a moment to try and think of an escape plan.

Ah!

“Pikachu use Iron Tail on the cuffs!” Pikachu does as such but nothing happens.

Lysandre pauses, before laughing, “Those cuffs were made to withstand any attack! You should know, Alain, you helped  _ test _ them!”

He did. He remembers Lysandre cuffing Charmeleon with those cuffs and telling him Charmeleon could only escape by breaking them.

Charmeleon only broke out because, in a ditch effort to survive, he evolved.

The only thing that could save Ash right now is if Snivy or Pikachu evolved. Or Ash woke up and activated Ash-Greninja.

Alain grits his teeth, desperately clawing his brain for a plan. He looks back to Pikachu to see the rodent slamming his tail on the sphere still, but then Lysandre turns back with a scoff and continues basking in his victory.

Pikachu smirks, summoning an Electro Ball while his tail is still coated in iron.

He slams it on the cuffs, breaking one.

Pause. They look back to Lysandre and his Pokemon

They didn’t notice.

Pikachu does it again while Snivy hits a cuff with her vines and Leaf Blade from her tail, breaking it as Pikachu breaks his second cuff.

Charizard, both Ash’s and Alain’s own, blow a steady stream of flames on the ring holding Charizard back before he summons Wing Attack and Slash to slice it off, breaking out just as Snivy and Pikachu break out of their own confines.

The tide has shifted. Good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remembered that the Malamar plotline was never resolved since those guys just kinda hecked off. So I'm making one of them Lysandre's Malamar and another Xerosic's! So that we at least know what happened to them, vaguely.

**Author's Note:**

> Update, unknown.


End file.
